Curse of the Lycans
by JettTheWolf696
Summary: A Fanfiction based off of Kay Fedewa's The Blackblood Alliance. We all have our demons. We face them every day on a regular basis. What happens when the inner monster of one young dire wolf is unleashed? Will he learn to control something he can't fully understand? SwiftkillXOC. Language, Violence, Sex, and some crude humor. Enjoy!


_**The Blackblood Alliance: Curse of the Lycans**_

 **Prologue**

The summer had finally arrived in the Inarian Valley. The bright sun shone down upon the bright green grass as the cool breeze danced along the riverside. A group of young pups were playing along the banks of the river with no care in the world. Life was perfect for them.

"Ha! Gotcha Jett!" A young yellow dire wolf grinned as he pinned a small black pup onto the ground. "Aw man! No fair! You always cheat Riptide!" Jett whined as he raised his paws in the air in defeat. "Well too bad, for once I didn't!" Rip laughed as he continued to paw at his friend. Suddenly, Riptide was soon pinned by a much larger pup. She had a blood red coat, with a hint of black, and a slight orange underbelly. "Boo." She said with a monotone voice. "Yay! Blood saved me!" Jett laughed as he hopped to his feet. "Ow. Damn Blood, don't be too rough." Rip called as he shook his head, trying to come to his senses. "Thanks for the save there Blood." Jett said with a giggle. "Heh, anytime man." Blood smirked. Blood was usually a quiet pup. She was more talkative around her sister and Jett, but if they weren't around, she was usually the one to not really say anything.

The three pups began to play some more. Blood was counting while Jett and Rip decided to go hide. "One…Two….Three…." Blood counted. Jett looked at Rip with a surprised expression. "Oh crap, we gotta hide!" he said. "I know just the spot dude." Rip grinned, "Follow me." Jett did so as he could hear Blood continue to count in the distance. Rip eventually led Jett to a small hollowed out tree where it was perfect enough for them to hide. "Found this place yesterday. Perfect place for a couple bros to chill out huh?" Rip said as he jumped down into the small hole. "Yeah dude, this is perfect." Jett replied as he nestled down next to Rip.

"Ready or not! I'm coming!" Blood called. The two young pups giggled. "She'll never find us down here." Rip said, "It's foolproof." Jett listened carefully, he could hear the sound of footsteps getting closer. "Oh shit, she already found us!" Rip said. "Shut up!" Jett whispered. The footsteps grew closer and closer, until they stopped outside of their hiding spot. "We're doomed." Rip whined. "BOO!" a voice called. "AHHHH!" Jett and Rip screamed in unison. "Guys, it's me, Swift!" the voice giggled. Jett's ear's perked up. "Swift? What are you doing out here! Blood's trying to find us!" Jett whispered. "What did you two numbskulls do? Did you make her mad again?" Swift sighed, "Boys… figured." Rip snarled, "No! We're playing hide and seek!" Swift's eyes lit up as her tail wagged. "Oooh! Can I play?" She asked, "I love hide and seek!" Jett blushed, of course he wanted her to play. He had the biggest crush on her and they were best friends. "No! No girls allowed!" Rip hissed. Swift's ears flattened. "Awww… I really wanna play!" she whined. Jett snarled and bit Rip's paw. "Ow!" Rip cried. He looked at Swift, "Sure you can play! Here! Scooch between me and Rip!" Jett said reassuringly. Swift giggled as she scooted in between Jett and Rip. "Thank you, Jett." She smiled as she nuzzled his face, causing him to blush harder than he ever did before. "Oh gross. No cooties allowed!" he hissed again. Jett glared at Rip, crimson red eyes glowing in the dark. Rip took the hint and shut up.

The three pups remained hidden for a good solid few minutes. Shortly, Blood came along and made laps around the tree, obviously puzzled as to where she should look next. "Damn, where are those idiots hiding?" she muttered under her breath. "Heh, she has no idea." Swift giggled. "Shh!" Rip said sternly, "She'll find us!" Blood perked her ear's up. She immediately heard the giggles and whispers, but where were they coming from? "Oh, I'll find you guys sooner or later." She said, putting her small black paw on the ground. "Hehe she'll never find us!" Rip teased. "Ah….Ah…ACHOO!" Swift sneezed. "SWIFT!" Rip growled. Blood indeed heard the sneeze and realized it was coming from behind her. "AHA! Found you!" She grinned, poking her head into the hole. "Yeah, no thanks to Ms. Allergies. Over here." Rip groaned. "I'm sorry Rip… I didn't mean to." Swift sniffled. Jett growled at Rip. "Don't be a douchebag Rip, she didn't mean it. Besides, it is kinda dusty in here." Jett said, jumping to Swift's defense. "Oh please, you're just defending here because you have a crush on her!" Rip chuckled cruelly as he climbed past Blood. "Rip, what's your deal bro? Why are you being so mean to Swift?" Jett asked, climbing and helping Swift out of the hole. "Yeah, what did I do?" Swift said, ears flat and her head hung low. "It's just that… every time Swift shows up you always pick her over us! We're your friends Jett. And honestly, Swift's our friend too, but we deserve to be able to hang out with you just as much as she does!" Rip shouted, now getting angry. "That's not true. Swift's my friend and so are you guys. I spent all afternoon playing with you while Swift was out training with her father." Jett shot back, "Besides, that's no excuse to be mean to Swift. Just because we're best friends and we might hang out more doesn't mean I hate you guys. Swift and I have known each other since birth." Rip growled, "Yeah, keep telling yourself that. You just wanna get with her and-"

Rip was cut off in mid-sentence. Jett had enough of Rip's attitude and pinned him onto the ground, snarling with full fangs bared. He might have been a little one, but he can give a nasty bite if he had too, and Rip was asking for it. "What was that? Say that again you asshole." Jett hissed, eyes glowing red from anger. "Guys, stop it please!" Swift cried, trying to break the two friends up from a fight. "Leave them sister." Blood said as she sat down next to her. "Why? They will get hurt if we don't do something." Swift whined in response. "Boys do that. I don't understand it, but all I know is that girls drive them crazy and they get all macho. Don't worry, those two won't kill each other. They're practically brothers." Blood explained. Swift tilted her head and watched the two snarl and snap at each other, "Oh, so they are… jealous?" she asked. Blood grinned, "Bingo. Sounds like one of them has the hots for you." Swift stared at her sister, could this be true? "Really? Who do you think?" Swift asked. "Well, Rips our cousin… so that's kind of… ew. Who's left?" Blood asked, giving a dumbfounded look to her clueless sister.

Soon, it all came to Swift, the way he always treated her, the fact he always wanted to be closer to her. It all made sense. How could she not see it? Jett had a crush on her! To be quite honest, she thought he was handsome for a pup her age. She knew her future as the captain of the Inarian Elite Guard, but what of him? Even if Jett wanted to be her future betrothed, he would have to be in the same rank, and that is quite rare, meaning his chances with her were slim. If Jett really loved her though, he would make it happen, and deep down, she wanted him to.

"OW! OW OWOWOWOWOWO! OKAY OW YOU WIN JETT! OW STOP! MY EAR!" Rip cried. "There, now be nice to Swift, or hell any ladies." Jett said sternly, helping his friend up. As he did so, he noticed a bit of Rips ear torn up. "Oh dude, I'm sorry. I went too far." Jett said licking his friend's wounded ear. "No, Jett, I deserved it. It doesn't hurt at all. Sorry I was mean to you and Swift." He said apologetically. "Dude, its fine. Anyway, I gotta head back. Dad's probably waiting on me." Jett said. "Yeah, I gotta head home too. Hopefully Cricket didn't get into any trouble while I was away. She might be adopted, but goddamn she's a pain to keep up with." Rip said as he walked off. "Later guys!" Soon, it was just Swift, Blood and Jett. Blood decided to walk home on her own and so she did, leaving Jett and Swift alone. "Hey, you want me to walk you home?" Jett asked.

Swift blushed, she knew this would be a good time to talk to him. "Y-yeah, that would be great. Thanks Jett." She replied. "No prob Swift." Jett smiled as he began to walk with her. There was a small trail that led to the main part of the valley where the dens were. It was getting dark out, and Swift stood close by Jett, for she was afraid of the dark. "Jett… I'm scared." Swift whined. "Hey, don't be scared. I'll protect you! Besides, it's good to face your fears. It's what my mother used to tell me when I was younger." Jett said as he walked a bit closer by her side. "Really?" Swift asked. "You bet!" Jett grinned, "The dark is nothing to be afraid of. Sabers wouldn't even dare set foot in our territory. Our dads would rip their nuts off!" Swift glared at him, giving a confused look. "Nuts?" she asked. "Erm, nothing. Anyway, we're gonna be fi-"

Jett stopped in mid-sentence. He heard a rustling noise, and it sounded close. "Jett…." Swift whimpered, "What is that?" Jett nudged her and whispered: "Shhh…. Just be quiet for a second." He had to listen for whatever it was. Judging by the rustling noise, he could tell it was indeed a large creature. Jett was starting to get a little scared himself, Sabers weren't supposed to be in these parts. Hell, what if it was something else? Jett turned to Swift, whose eyes were watering and on the verge or crying. He nuzzled her and gave her a serious look. "Swift… we need to run… now." He said. Swift didn't even respond, she took off right past him, and he followed shortly afterwards. As the two young dire cubs were running for their lives, he could hear the loud thuds, cracks and rustles of something chasing them. Whatever it was, it was HUGE.

"Jett! What do we do!?" Swift screamed. Jett began to think, they weren't far from the dens, but they sure as hell wouldn't make it in time if they kept running. There was a small hole underneath one of the hollowed trees off to the side of the trail. It was very similar to the one they hid in during their game of hide and seek. Jett grabbed his friend and threw her into the small opening, crawling in immediately after. They scrambled to the back of the tree and curled up close together, shaking violently. Swift was now crying softly. She wanted this horrible nightmare to end. Jett licked her face lovingly and told her everything would be alright. "It's alright Swift… I'll always be with you no matter what." Jett said as he licked her nose. "Jett…." She sobbed, "Is this the end of us?" Jett whispered, "No, I won't let anything happen to you. I swear on my life. I'll always protect you." Swift looked into his crimson red eyes. She could tell that he was true to his words. That made her calm down as she suddenly did what they both wouldn't have expected. She kissed him straight on the muzzle. She didn't know whether it was a state of panic, or if it was her heart deciding, but she didn't care. She loved Jett and she would die with him, even if he didn't feel the same. Jett pulled away softly and looked at her. He didn't even realize it, but his tail began to wag and his lips curled into a smile. "What was that for?" he asked. "I don't know… oh I'm sorry Jett." She said, blushing. Jett kissed her back and smiled, "No… I liked it… Swift… if this really is our time to go to the next life, I want to spend it with you… I've had the biggest crush on you since forever. My heart races every time I see you, and I know it's because… well, I love you." He explained. Swift chuckled as she rested her head next to Jett and smiled. "I love you too, Jett." She whispered.

After their little unexpected conversation, Jett waited for Swift to fall asleep, and listened for whatever was following them. He had heard footsteps, and a deep growl or two, but after that, it all stopped. Whatever it was… it was gone. Jett decided to spend the night with her, just to be safe. He passed out next to her, relieved that they get to wake up the next morning. Once the sunlight had finally reached their hiding spot, Jett yawned and saw the girl of his dreams sleeping at his side. He kissed her ever so softly and waited for her to wake up. Eventually, she let out a small puppy yawn and got to her feet. "Thanks for keeping me safe, Jett." She smiled as she kissed his cheek. Jett blushed as he helped her out of their spot. The coast was clear, and the two made their way back to the dens, for they had some explaining to do. But little did they know, they were being watched.

 _Soon, Jett…. Soon….. Darkness will fall….._


End file.
